onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
340,000,000|gender = Mężczyzna |age = 39 lat (debiut) 41 lat (po przeskoku) |height = 305cm (10'0") |hair = Blond |affiliation = 25px Piraci Donquixote Shichibukai |previousaffiliation = Dom aukcyjny handlu niewolnikami Światowa Szlachta |occupation = Pirat Kapitan Król Dressrosy |status = Aktywny |devilfruits = Ito Ito no Mi |manga debut = Rozdział 233 |anime debut = Odcinek 151 |japanese voice = Masaya Takatsuka (Odcinek 151) Hideyuki Tanaka (od Odcinka 207) |alias = Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā) Niebiański Demon (天夜叉 Ten Yasha)|abilities = Haki *Haoshoku Haki *Busoshoku Haki |previousoccupation = |locations = Dressrosa|colorscheme = DoflamingoColors}}Donquixote Doflamingo (ドンキホーテ・ドフラミンゴ, Donkihōte Dofuramingo) – jest członkiem grupy Shichibukai, kapitanem Piratów Donquixote i Królem Dressrosy. Nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 340.000.000 przed zostaniem Shichibukai. Jest to główny antagonista Sagi Piracki Sojusz. Wygląd Donquixote jest bardzo wysokim, bo mierzącym przeszło 305 cm, mężczyzną o krótkich i nieuczesanych włosach koloru złotego. W młodości włosy miał dłuższe, ale jak widać moda się zmieniła. Nosi on różowy płaszcz, z wyglądu przypominający posklejane ptasie pióra, co, jak łatwo się domyślić, jest nawiązaniem do zwierzęcia - Flaminga – którego nazwa ukryta jest w jego imieniu. Pod płaszczem ukrytą ma białą koszulę ozdobioną czerwonymi, falistymi liniami. Doflamingo pokazuje się zwykle w pomarańczowych spodniach z białymi paskami, a także w czarnych, lekko wykrzywionych w górę pantoflach. Dodatkami do jego stroju są fioletowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne, których nigdy nie zdejmuje z nosa oraz dwa kolczyki, które za młodu nosił na lewym uchu. Styl poruszania naszego gwiazdora jest dosyć dziwny. Podnosi on nogi wysoko, a kroki stawia na boki, co również jest nawiązaniem do ptaka, z którym go kojarzymy. Osobowość Z jego twarzy nie schodzi złowrogi uśmieszek, dzięki czemu na pierwszy rzut oka można określić jego charakter. Jest osobą bezpośrednią, niekryjącą - nawet przed wrogami - swoich planów. Nie lubi wykonywać rozkazów. Robi to, co sam uważa za korzystne dla siebie. Nigdy nie kryje swoich myśli, lecz wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze głośno wypowiada się, co sądzi o danej osobie, czy też zadaniu, które mu powierzono. Nie boi się nikogo i niczego. Na ból, cierpienia i śmierć innych osób patrzy się z obojętnością, a czasami znajduje w tym wspaniałą rozrywkę. Dzięki mocy, którą zyskał w nieznanych jeszcze okolicznościach, potrafi kontrolować inne osoby. Często zmusza innych, nawet najlepszych przyjaciół, aby pozabijali się nawzajem i robi to w jak najbardziej sadystyczny sposób, przy czym sprawia mu to wielką radość. W kilku słowach możemy określić go jako jedną z najokrutniejszych i najbardziej bezwzględnych postaci w całym "One Piece". Warto dodać że jest on szefem organizacji podziemia i ma wszędzie swoich ludzi np. Vergo szefa G5. Relacje Załoga Królestwo Dressrosa Sojusznicy Światowy Rząd Disco Caesar Clown Kaido Shichibukai Crocodile Bartholomew Kuma Gekko Moriah Trafalgar Law Historia thumb|right|220px|Młody Doflamingo ogląda egzekucję Gol D. Rogera.Urodził się w szlacheckim rodzie Doflamingo, który był jedną z najbardziej znaczących rodzin w historii. Mając 8 lat stracił matkę, w wieku 10 zabił ojca. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób opuścił Światową Szlachtę, ale zrobił to w całkiem młodym wieku razem ze swoim młodszym bratem Corazon, którego z niewyjaśnionych jeszcze przyczyn wkrótce zabił. Dwadzieścia cztery lata przed obecną fabułą, Doflamingo był świadkiem egzekucji Gol D. Rogera w Loguetown. Już wtedy, tak jak wielu innych śmiałków, marzył o tym, aby zostać Królem Piratów. Z biegiem czasu nabierał doświadczenia i rósł w siłę. Jego ogromne zdolności i wiara we własne umiejętności pomogły mu w uzyskaniu tytułu Shichibukai, czego dokonał czternaście lat po egzekucji Króla Piratów. Fabuła Saga Skypiea Pewnego dnia odpowiedział na wezwanie i udał się do Mariejois na spotkanie zorganizowane przez Światowy Rząd. Nudził się, więc zaczął manipulować dwoma marines i zmusił ich do bójki, lecz po chwili do sali wszedł Admirał Floty Marynarki - Sengoku - i przerwał zabawę. Flaming nie krył się z tym, że niechętnie przybył na spotkanie, gdyż interesy na wyspach idą mu ostatnio bardzo dobrze. Po chwili do grona zebranych dołączył Mihawk, a tuż po nim Lafitte, członek załogi Czarnobrodego, który przybył zarekomendować swojego kapitana, aby ten zajął miejsce zdymisjonowanego Crocodile’a. thumb|220px|Sarquiss kontra BellamyKolejnym razem widzimy Donquixote’a dopiero na wyspie Jaya, gdzie ten przybył, aby ukarać Bellamy’ego za porażkę z Luffym „Słomianym Kapeluszem”. Zmusza Sarquissa do walki z Bellamym, co w konsekwencji powoduje śmiertelny zamach na życie tego drugiego. Saga Wojna Białobrodego Flaming rozmawia przez Den Den Mushi z Disco, szefem należącego do niego domu aukcyjnego handlującego ludźmi. Dowiaduje się o ataku Słomianego i zamieszaniu, które tym wywołał. Shichibukai bez wahania stwierdził, że Disco może sobie zatrzymać sklep, ponieważ niewolnictwo jest już przestarzałe, a nadchodząca era jest erą „uśmiechu”. Na końcu rozmowy poinformował go jeszcze o nieuniknionej walce z piratami Białobrodego, na którą dostał wezwanie. left|thumb|220px|Rozmowa Doflaminga i Disca.Później widzimy go na Marineford obok Bartholomewa Kumy, Dracule’a Mihawka, Gecko Morii i Boa Hancock w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie bitwy. Przez długi okres bezczynnie przyglądał się bitwie, aż do czasu, gdy na plażę wszedł Oars Jr. Potwora wpierw zaatakował Kuma swoim Ursus Shockiem, następnie został ostrzelany z dział przez marines. Upadając chciał przygnieść wrogów. Doflamingo zwinnym ruchem uniknął ataku przeciwnika, po czym, używając mocy owocu, odciął mu stopę. Pirat po chwili padł na ziemię. W jego stronę podbiegł rozwścieczony Atmos, który postanowił pomścić kolegę, lecz nie udało mu się to, ponieważ shichibukai zaczął manipulować jego ciałem, zabijając otaczających go podwładnych. Wygłosił także przemowę o sprawiedliwości, mówiąc, że zawsze leży ona po stronie silniejszych i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Słuchał, kiedy Sengoku ogłaszał, że Luffy jest synem Dragona i wtedy zrozumiał, dlaczego Ivankov pomaga Słomianemu. Potem przyglądał się walce Emporia i Kumy, po której wyjaśnił rewolucjoniście, że jego dawny kolega nie jest już sobą. Został on bowiem przekształcony i zmodyfikowany, co uczyniło go istną maszyną do zabijania. thumb|220px|Donquixote składa propozycje Crocodile'owi. Po konwersacji z Okama, podszedł do Crocodile'a. Zaproponował mu, aby ten został jego podwładnym w nadchodzącej nowej erze. Croco wyśmiał Donquixote’a, po czym wywołał ogromną burzę piaskową. Kiedy Squardo przebił mieczem Białobrodego, na jego ustach pojawił się wyraźny uśmiech, a gdy Newgate, używając swojej mocy, wywołał trzęsienie ziemi na wyspie, ten nazwał go „szalonym staruszkiem”. Następnie ujrzał Krokodyla ratującego Ace’a przed katami. Rozpoczął z nim walkę, w czasie której zarzucił mu, że wybrał złą stronę. Walka w pewnym momencie została przerwana, ponieważ potem widzimy byłego Shichibukai podczas walki z Mihawkiem. Potem sprawy przybrały szybszego obrotu. Luffy uratował brata, Białowąs został zamordowany przez Czarnobrodego, a na koniec do Marineford przybył Yonkou Shanks z załogą i ostatecznie wstrzymał bitwę. Wszystkie te wydarzenia rozśmieszały Flaminga. Po bitwie widzimy jak ten - wraz z oddziałem Pacyfistów - mocno poturbował Morię. Gdy został spytany, czy to Sengoku rozkazał mu to zrobić, odpowiedział, że rozkaz otrzymał od wyżej postawionej osoby. Następnie poinformował urzędnika rządowego, że Gecko zniknął, zanim ten zdążył zadać ostateczny cios. Nawet żartował sobie z tego, jednak urzędnik nie był w tak dobrym humorze i zbeształ go za niewykonanie polecenia. Doflamingo z kolei zagroził, że w każdej chwili może zrzucić tytuł Shichibukai i odejść, jeśli mu się tak podoba. Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Punk Hazard Akt Dressrosa Donquixote Doflamingo pojawił się na Punk Hazard, gdy głowy Baby 5 i Buffalo wróciły na swoje miejsca. Użył swojego Haoshoku Haki przez co padli niemal wszyscy Żołnierze Marynarki. Ci co nie upadli wymierzyli w niego broń. Doflamingo ich zaatakował i rozciął ich siłą swojej Manipulacji. Stwierdził, że Słomiany to przeciętny pirat w przeciwnieństwie do Lawa. Zdenerwował się pytając gdzie oni są. Smoker powiedział, że nic nie wie. Doflamingo zrozumiał, że Smoker skłamał więc go zaatakował. Gdy Doflamingo zabijał Smokera. Marines chcieli go zatrzymać, prosili by przestał. Wtedy Joker powiedział, że ich też pozabija. Wtedy pojawił się były admirał Marynarki Kuzan, który powiedział, by Doflamingo zszedł z jego przyjaciela. Doflamingo szykował się do ostatecznego ciosu na Smokerze. Wtedy Kuzan starał się go zamrozić. Już cały Joker był w lodzie, ale się z niego wydostał. Uznał, że nie chce walczyć z Aokiji'm, ale zapytał co on wyprawia. Kuzan jednak przejął się rannym Smokerem. Joker zaś uciekł z Punk Hazard. Doflamingo abdykował z tronu Dressrosy i tytułu Shichibukai. Gdy świat dobiegła wiadomość na ten temat zadzwonił do niego Monkey D. Luffy. Zaczął grozić byłemu Shichibukai. Doflamingo wspomniał o śmierci Ace'a i zapytał, gdzie Słomiany był przez ostatnie dwa lata, bo chciał się z nim spotkać. Powiedział, że ma coś, co Luffy bardzo chciałby zdobyć, coś ważnego ponad życie. Luffy skojarzył to z mięsem. Law przejął słuchawkę i obiecał oddać Ceasara. Joker chciał potwierdzenia, że Gazowy Człowiek żyje. Trafalgar wtedy powiedział, że chce się spotkać z Jokerem na Green Bit za osiem godzin. Lud chciał błagać Doflaminga, by ten nie abdykował. Trébol poszedł do Jokera i dał mu skrzynkę. Były Shichibukai powiedział, że gdyby Luffy wiedział co jest jej zawartością, to przymierze z Sercowymi, by mu tylko przeszkadzało. Doflamingo podał zawartość skrzynki Diamante'mu. Okazało się, że w niej był Diabelski Owoc Mera Mera no Mi. Umiejętności Jest on bardzo szybki i zwinny. Z łatwością przeskoczył nad wielkim Oarsem Jr. czy też umknął przed atakiem Crocodile’a. Diabelski Owoc Donquixote posiada moc, która polega na manipulowaniu innymi ludźmi tak, aby Ci wykonywali wszystko, czego sobie zażąda. Rozkazy wydaje poprzez ruchy ręką. Potrafi także rozczłonkowywać wrogów, co pokazał poprzez odcięcie nogi Oarsowi. Okazuje się że Doflamingo potrafi wytworzyć pewnego rodzaju nici, którymi może atakować lub kontrolować przeciwników. Wykorzystuje do tego obecność chmur które służą mu za swoisty przewodnik jeśli chce kontrolować znaczną liczbę osób. Haki Dotychczas Doflamingo zaprezentował zdolność korzystania z Busoshoku Haki. Ciekawostki * Uważa on, że sprawiedliwość zawsze stoi po stronie silniejszych. * Doflamingo najprawdopodobniej pozorowany jest postacią Don Kichote'a, który to dążąc za oślepiającymi go marzeniami, nie dostrzegał szaleństwa w swoich czynach. * Banderą Flaminga jest uśmiechnięty Jolly-Roger. *Podobnie jak wiele innych postaci, posiada on swój osobisty rodzaj śmiechu, "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu". *Doflamingo był jedynym Shichibukai pochodzącym ze Światowej Szlachty. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Shichibukai Kategoria:Niewolnictwo Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki Kategoria:Postacie z Mariejois Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Piracki Sojusz Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Światowa Szlachta Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Wojna Szczytów Kategoria:Maklerzy